El desafortunado Diego Hernández
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Se supone que era el más grosso de todos, ¿por qué pasaba verguenza y rechazo, entonces? La respuesta era clara: los Kirkland s, desde que los conoció todo le iba mal. Y Wallace era el peor de todos, porque le provocaba algo más que odio; mariposas en el estomago y ganas de golpearlo/ crack pairing: WalArg.


En agradecimiento a los nueve meses en los que se ha encontrado activos el foro de _"Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"_ y a los roles, este fic participa del _"Reto Especial: Juego de rol",_ en los que se basan en los tres roles activos del momento.

 **Rol escogido:** _"World Academy"._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Parejas:** Wales x Argentina.

 **Leve mención:** UkChil.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers, a mi pesar, no es mío, sino del grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya. Y Gales es de ASKNB, quien también es fan de esta pareja.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Diego estaba frustrado, DEMASIADO en verdad. Todo por haberse tardado en hacerse un intercambio de su escuela anterior a la _World Academy_ ; de no ser por eso, ÉL sería quien estuviera de novio de Adriana, no el pirata.

¿Acaso el ser tan grosso tiene un costo? ¡Le robaron a su primer amor!

Estuvo horas descargando su furia, tristeza, a su primo Seba (dios lo bendijo con paciencia para tolerar al otro rubio trasandino).

¿Qué más podía pasar? ¡Oh! ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? El hecho de que el escocés haya sacado en cara que él fuera el primero en otras cosas.

¡Esto era el colmo!

Se acabó, ahora sí que se cansó.

− ¡Juro por Maradona, el dulce de leche y porque las Malvinas son argentinas, que ODIO y siempre odiare a todos los Kirkland´s!−si Diego Hernández juraba por esos tres factores que tanto le importaban, iba en serio.

Haría de todo para cumplir su promesa, aún si las razones del rencor fueran nimiedades.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paso el tiempo (y con "tiempo" nos referimos a unos días), y pudo encontrar una razón bastante GORDA para odiar a otro miembro de esa familia anglosajona.

−Me violaron…me violaron…−repetía el rubio sudamericano, temblando por los recuerdos de hace unos minutos. Estaba desnudo, pero las sabanas cubrían la parte baja del torso.

−Sí, y parece que fue tu primera vez con un hombre−un hombre de cabello castaño se estaba vistiendo, indiferente al estado del otro.

Se sonrojo levemente; era su primera vez en verdad.

De pronto, el miedo fue suplido por la ira.

− ¡Che, ¿Cómo tenés cara para decir eso con tanta tranquilidad?! ¡¿Acaso violar es tu profesión?!−se sentó para encararlo, decisión mal tomada por el dolor punzante que le vino después.

−No, solo soy profesor de Historia y Geografía−se arregla la camisa, ignorando el aura de furia del menor.

Por si no entienden la situación, resulta que el rubio latino vio al galés (otro británico tenía que ser) coqueteando indirectamente con la chilena que aún poseía su corazón (a pesar de que ella estuviera saliendo con el pirata ese). Como era tan despistada, no lo habrá notado, pero el grosso sí.

Fue a decirle que no se atreviera a acercarse a la sudamericana, el británico dijo otras cosas y una cosa llevo a la otra y termino siendo "violado" por el maestro (más encima no parecía importarle ese detalle al muy maldito).

− ¡Sos un degenerado!

−Pero solo a ti te importa−se levantó y se fue, dejándolo solo.

Conocer a William Wallace Kirkland fue lo peor que pudo pasarle, además de que Argentina haya perdido dos copas América y un Mundial, sumando el ser rechazado por la chica que amo desde, eh… ¿siempre? Eso suena más romántico, así que es un "siempre".

Otra promesa: olvidaría ese hecho y evitaría al maestro por todos los medios posibles.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Explicación de todas esas desgracias, se resumía en la palabra "karma".

¿Por qué el universo lo odiaba tanto como para que cada dos por tres se encontrará con el galés violador y que además fuera el maestro de…? Okey, se respondía a sí mismo cuando decía que era profesor y estaba en la escuela, pero ¿Por qué no era como esos preceptores que uno no puedo encontrar cuando se esfuerza? Desgraciado horario, tenía varias horas de Historia y Geografía.

Tal vez debió ser un buen chico con Adriana y un mejor primo con Sebastián. No sacar en cara las copas de Argentina a esos dos…alguien haya arriba lo odiaba.

Lo peor era que no era el mejor estudiante de su generación, requería clases extras. Con Wallace.

Carajo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las tutorías no eran más que una simple excusa barata de este "excepcional" profesor, que, tal parece, se había encaprichado con él.

Por un lado se sentía ¿halagado? Ósea, si era tan bueno en _"eso",_ era grandioso.

¡¿Pero por qué debía ser el de abajo?!

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que habían tenido "tutorías" en la sala de clases, en la habitación de él, en la suya...Pero si sabía que fue la tercera vez que empezó a gustarle. Adriana ya se iba desvaneciéndose de sus pensamientos.

Parecía un cliché _"fanfiction"_ de gays que su primo leía en secreto (no recordaría como lo descubrió, un trauma que lo dejo marcado).

Su heterosexualidad estaba en juego.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cada segundo de su vida en la Academia se volvió un infierno, uno en el que aprendió a soportar el calor y las quemaduras y decir "estoy bien" con una sonrisa forzada.

Al menos para Adriana era todo lo contrario, por su novio, y la muy buen relación que tenían.

…estaba feliz por ella.

Desde hace unas semanas que la fue dejando libre; al inicio se resistió, pero al poco tiempo tuvo que resignarse.

El método fue duro, MUY duro…contra el muro, el piso, la almohada. Debieron entender que Wallace lo ayudo a superar su corazón roto.

Lo llenó en formas de doble sentido, descubrió cosas que ni le había dicho a su primo o su hermanita, "desnudándolo" por…oh Maradona, ese galés le afectaba la moral y ética.

Además de curarle el corazón con encuentros carnales, lo estaba enamorando con su honestidad, la claridad de sus ideas y su carencia de romanticismo; era un fleto por Wallace.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había estado actuando como una colegiala enamorada (no se travestiría, olviden que lo hará) durante varias semanas, pero eso se acabó. Luego de haber tomado valor para confesarse (más gay no pudo verse). El británico respondió con indiferencia.

Dolía mucho, como nunca, ¡ni con la chilena paso eso!

Retomó la promesa que se hizo: odiar a todos los Kirkland´s que le hicieron daño, excepto a Wallace, pues a él intentaría olvidarlo, porque odiarlo como antes no podía.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de la graduación (¡lo hizo! A duras penas pero ¡lo hizo!), le ofrecieron ir a una escuela de fútbol muy importante en Argentina. Con esa oportunidad única en la vida, no se negaría. Además, era otra forma de alejarse del que rompió su corazón.

No era cobarde, aceptó que estaba enamorado de su ex –profesor. Sin embargo, Wallace demostró que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Irse significaba olvidar y comenzar de nuevo.

El llamado de su vuelo le señalaba que eso sucedería pronto, cuando regresará a la gran Argentina.

La fila para subir al avión le pareció eterna, como si una fuerza sobrenatural tratará de retrasar el tiempo.

− ¡Diego!−ay no, su mente le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto. Como si estuviera escuchando la voz del galés gritando por él− ¡Diego!−okey cerebro, ya te divertiste, ¿puedes dejar de hacerle eso?− ¡Diego Hernández!−esto está siendo de mal gusto ¿acaso hiciste una alianza con el corazón para una broma de mal gusto?− ¡DIEGO!

Bien, volteó para comprobar que se volvió loco por el amor, cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Miro esos ojos, supo por esa mirada a quien besaba.

Las palabras que oyó en medio de ese beso fueron los que esperaba desde hace meses: _"Te amo, Diego"._ El resto de la frase fueron apodos bastante denigrantes que reprimió.

Por fin parecía que todo iba bien para Diego Hernández…

Hasta que una multitud de personas con sus teléfonos empezó a grabar la romántica confesión. Como cereza del pastel, un equipo de noticias los divisó a lo lejos, transmitiendo en todo el mundo la muy cursi posición en la que se encontraba.

La reportera estaba hablando pero él no estaba oyendo, mientras tenía un tic en el ojo.

− ¿Y quién es el de abajo?−esperen, ¿qué?

−Por supuesto que este rubio, a pesar de ser un atleta, gusta de morder la almohada−la honestidad de William provocó un sonrojo en su rostro, palmeándose en la frente.

Nueva promesa: Amar a William Wallace Kirkland, aunque le provocaran ganas de golpearlo todos los días.

Esta sí la cumpliría.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tengo que admitirlo, soy dulce en cuanto a mis fics ¡Me doy diabetes!

Espero les haya gustado, en especial a ASKNB. Por favor comenten o dejen en _"favoritos"_ o ambos **(?).**

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
